Vagueness
by Willow's.Pond
Summary: A series of drabbles centering around various pairings. Mostly Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth.
1. Vagueness

Title: Vagueness

Summary: A series of drabbles centering around various pairings.

Characters: Um, a lot?

Warning: Most are the drabbles will be yaoi. There will be hardly, if any het, and if there is then it will most likely be friendship het. Can range from sweet, to deranged…I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Crisis Core or Advent Children. No money or profit is or ever will be made.

A/N: I know I should be working on Con-Midgar, but really, this was calling out my name. The first short story will be called 'Vagueness". Not very original, huh? Lol.

Vagueness

He doesn't remember much. The most prominent things he could remember were fire, screaming, and a deep sense of betrayal. The incident at Nibelheim. Everything else was nondescript, dull and forgettable. Nothing.

The only small things he could remember was the training he faced during his cadet years. He can only recall loud voices and loneliness. Anything beyond small, short bursts of feelings were unreachable. And he was fine with that. His cadet years weren't anything important. But he could remember Zack.

Who had been Zack? That was what he used to question himself during some the quiet nights of AVALANCHE's hunt for Sephiroth –_betrayal twisted in his gut and chest whenever he thought of that name_–. When he could sleep without dreaming up nightmares –_Mako stung at his eyes, leaked into his ears and mouth as he screamed in pain, twisting and writhing, unable to get away_– he would think of a person without a face or a voice, unable to guess who the person was.

But he could remember fondness. He could remember happiness and friendship with this mysterious man. And those feelings, sparse in his self-induced lonely life, rare enough as it was, especially now, especially now that he was broken into pieces, were something to held unto. Zack was someone meant to be remembered and held unto. Even though he had no idea who he was.

_Right back at'chya Spiky._

Cloud smiled fondly in exasperation.

-

-

-

-

A/N: I really should be updating Con-Midgar. -sighs- Too late now. :P. Next up on this series of drabbles will be "Torture". Don't worry, it's not a painful kind of torture, just something a bit humorous. -smiles-

Cloud: -sulking-

Me: Aaw, come on babe, don't be like that!

Cloud: -scowls- You promised that you wouldn't talk about it though!

Me: -grins sheepishly- Sorry! Forgive me? -puppy eyes-

Cloud: -grumbles- Fine.

Me: -glomps Cloud- Thanks babe!


	2. Torture

Title: Torture

Summary: A series of drabbles centering around various pairings. Mostly around Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth.

Characters: Cloud, Zack, and Seph.

Warning: Worksafe, mostly. m/m cookies though, for Zack and Seph's dirty mind. And kissing. And nudity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Crisis Core or Advent Children. No money or profit is or ever will be made.

Torture

He couldn't see through his tears as the aches in his sides continued to throb. He could hardly breathe, and his lungs burned for oxygen as he gasped out in pain. He felt lightheaded and weak, unable to move from the lack of oxygen and sheer _hurt_ from this torture. But he tried to stay as quiet as possible, refusing to give in, and his gleeful tormentor was up for the challenge.

"Gonna give up yet, Spikes?" Cloud wanted to whimper out yes but he gave out a muffled screeched that stopped halfway as Zack continued his torment.

"Really Zachary, you're going easy on him," Cloud shot a glare at the offending voice. Sephiroth was going to pay the moment he first beat Zack.

"Hey, it's _Zack_. Z-A-C-K, Zack," Sephiroth smiled in amusement as Zack clearly enunciated the letters of his name.

"Yes, but he's not even red yet," Sephiroth muttered, looking scathingly at Cloud. It took all of Cloud's will power to not succumb to screaming and gasping again as _two_ pairs of hands began to torture him.

"Huh, you think that after holding his breath for about five minutes he should be red in the face," Cloud shot his death glare to a grinning Zack now. _Traitor_ he thought. Taking Sephiroth's side was the worth thing Zack could do.

"That is because our Cloud has rather large lungs," Sephiroth leered at Cloud as he said this. Zack took a sharp intake of breath.

"Aw man Seph, you sure have one dirty mind," Zack laughed out and began to torture Cloud with vigor.

"Of course," Sephiroth muttered. "Whoever makes him crack first gets to have him."

"Or we could have the usual threesome," Zack grinned beaming a smile at an amused Seph.

"I rather like your idea," Sephiroth chuckled and they both renewed their efforts to make Cloud crack.

Zack managed to win as he picked a spot on Cloud's inner thigh. The blonde burst into giggles and laughter.

"Ha, I win!" Zack cooed as he continued to tickle Cloud's sensitive inner thighs. Cloud absolutely _hated_ being tickled.

"S-s-stop…it!" Zack and Sephiroth both laughed and at the same time stopped tickling the boy to gather the nude teenager in their arms. Zack claimed a kiss as a prize and Sephiroth was quite content to be the runner up. Cloud looked ready to kill them both.

"I'll get you two," Cloud muttered but gave in as Zack's full lips molded against his own and a slippery, familiar tongue twined with his tongue. Their naked bodies were together again by the time they stopped kissing.

"We look forward to it," Sephiroth murmured huskily, pupils dilated and hungry from the sight of the two equally beautiful and equally nude writhing against each other. He swooped down to kiss Cloud before the feisty blonde could shoot a remark. And Cloud promptly shut up and forgot about his ire.

-

-

-

-

Cloud: *blushes in embarrassment*

Me: *pats Cloud's head* You can go kill Zack.

Cloud: *rushes to Zack with First Tsurugi* It was all your fault!


	3. Instincts

Title: Instincts

Summary: Really, it wasn't funny. It was already bad enough that he was a chocobo. Now he was a mother hen. Oh _joy_.

Character: Cloud and Zack.

Warning: Worksafe. m/m cookie though. Mentions of mpreg. Er, well, not really. It depends on how you look at it. Rebirth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Crisis Core or Advent Children. No money or profit is or ever will be made.

Instincts

"Aw, look at you! Aren't you just a 'lil cutie?!" Cloud twitched in annoyance as Zack's coos began to shrivel up his high-strung and rather low patience.

"Cheep?"

"That's right! I'm your papa! Oh, you're just so smart Angeal!" Cloud clenched his beak together as the chocobo chick was named after Zack's mentor.

"You're so cute! Yes you are, yes you are, yes- Ouch! Genesis! What did I tell you about biting me?!" Cloud twitched at that one. Really, Genesis? Not one single chick looked like that evil, pedophilic, crazy man. Though one of them _did_ sorta act like the deranged man. That one probably got the Crazy Gene from the both of them. That certainly explained this disaster.

"Come on Cloud, aren't you going to fuss over your little chicks- OW! Genesis, what did I tell you young man! Youch! Angeal, you too?!" Cloud smiled in grim satisfaction. It seemed the perfect to execute his parental authority…And oh gods but that sounded so very _wrong ._

"Genesis, Angeal, stop attacking your father you two," Cloud said and the two baby chocobos looked at him with adoration in their eyes and cheeped and strutted up to snuggle up to their beautiful mother. The black chocobo with dancing violet eyes blinked in surprise, confused as to why it was no longer being attacked by his hatchlings. He located his chicks, who were nuzzling a smug looking yellow, female chocobo.

"Nah ah, no fair Cloudy!" the black chocobo whined, and Cloud, the yellow chocobo with the killer glare, the striking sapphire color heightening the affect, glared a 'Sephiroth Glare'. The one that said that you were going to die, quickly and painlessly because your very existence wasn't worth even a second of torture, and it was actually going to happen to you this very minute.

"Zack, it was your goddamn fault that we are even chocobos! And why the fuck am I the girl!" Cloud screeched, the feathers on his forehead lifting up in agitation, and even his chicks were glaring menacingly at their sire.

It was quite sad that his entire family was against him, Zack thought.

"Hey, just 'cause I agreed to Aerith's idea doesn't mean you have to be this angry at me!" Zack defended strongly, preening his wings in nervousness. His mate always had, had a temper.

"She asked you if you wanted to be reincarnated to see if our lives would've turned out differently! And you said yes! And then you fucking said that you wanted us to turn into the things we most reminded her of! So it's all your fault!" chocobo-Cloud warked and kewed out. Chick-Genesis glared fiercely at Zack. Chick-Angeal just looked tormented, not wishing to choose between his mother and brother (also his very best friend) and his hyper-active and well meaning father. He just stayed neutral.

"You have the chocobo hair," Zack whined out in defense and he was attacked by an enraged female chocobo and an equally angry yellow chocobo-chick. The black chocobo-chick just looked on helplessly.

-

-

_Meanwhile, in the Lifestream:_

"I want pictures," Sephiroth muttered.

"Way ahead of ya Seph!" Aerith giggled, camera in hand.

"You are evil. You should've joined our side," Sephiroth stated out in amusement.

"Sorry, but the evil side had bad cookies," Aerith laughed out. Sephiroth shot her an arched eyebrow, humored by the young Cetra's odd sense of humor.

-

-

"Hey, ow! Angeal, not you, too!"

-

-

-

-

A/N: Ah, chocobo Zack and chocobo-female Cloud with their little chickies. I don't know whether or not I'll make little stories about this little family, but it certainly be humorous!

The title probably didn't make much sense, but that's because I was lazy to think of something else. But the 'instinct' part was more in Genesis's and Angeal's part. If a threat is there for their mother, they would try their best to defend or comfort her. Though I'm not really sure how a chocobo-chick would act for their mother. It was just humorous to think of. :)


	4. Honor and Pride

Title: Honor and Pride

Summary: In which Angeal is pissed off at his student's student. And in which Zack understands how Angeal felt. And in which Cloud is just sort of obvious.

Character: Cloud, Zack, and Angeal. Not as couples or such.

Warning: No m/m cookies. But much humor! And possibly slight crack stupidity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Crisis Core or Advent Children. No money or profit is or ever will be made.

Honor and Pride

"The moment he gets here, I'm going to kill him,"

Zack froze right there when he had heard that. At first, Zack wondered if Angeal had caught his madness again, but Angeal couldn't really be insane if he had an endless supply of cookies, hugs, and giggles coming from the most sweetest person in the Lifestream. And endless glomps from his student. Oh no, they could never forget the glomps.

So he stared at what Angeal was staring at (strange how you could stare the living people in the Lifestream. Everyone was always _moving_. It seemed only special people could actually stay in one place without looking as if they couldn't be absorbed by the Lifestream…) to figure out who Angeal was going to kill. And cocked his head in confusion when he saw the pitiful, rusted, and beaten form of the Buster Sword.

"Um, Angeal, you ok?"

"Perfect, perfect…absolutely fine," Angeal grunted absent-mindedly.

Zack was quite dubious. His former mentor had that crazed look in his eyes. The kind Seph had whenever he saw a cat. Aerith's giggling comment about "Aw, you're so cute and fluffy, like a cat!" made Seph sorta obsessed with the fluffy things.

"He's gonna be here any minute now...the moment I see him…really, the nerve of him…!" Zack shot Angeal a worried look as the half-deranged looking man started muttering things under his breath.

"Angeal, I'm really worried about you and- Hey! It's Cloud!" Zack exclaimed, dual emotions of worry and happiness mixing together.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Zack's eyes shot open in shock and Angeal's spirit raced down to where Cloud was sulking and remembering about him. Huh, oh yeah, it was the anniversary of his death. And Angeal looked seriously ready to kill the blonde.

Oh _shit_.

"Hey, wait, Angeal, stop! What do you think you're doing, it's Spikey, remember?! My adorably, cute lil friend in which I gave up my life to save!" Zack cried out, racing after the crazily-laughing man. Zack shivered. Angeal sounded _way_ too much like Doctor Creepy.

-

-

_On Gaia_

"…Hi Zack," Cloud murmured softly, sitting down on a rather large rock that he had moved near the rusted, and sad physical state, of the Buster during the years of Zack's death anniversary. "Things are going rather well in Edge, did you know? There's no more evil guys anymore. Not like before…" Cloud then began his usual sad and somber brooding, unaware of the danger he was in.

"How DARE you do this to my Buster Sword! Do you have ANY appreciation for this sword!? Do you?!" Zack sighed and grunted in strained effort to hold back a raving Angeal. _'Come on Spikey, move!_' Zack fervently hoped that Cloud heard him.

"It's almost like you're here, protecting and soothing me, Zack," Cloud stated sadly, caught up in nostalgia and unknown to the groaning Zack, who reminded himself to get Cloud a hearing aid, and to a raging, screaming, furious Angeal.

"It was my honor and pride!"

"Angeal, just shut the fuck up and stop trying to kill Cloud!"

"I really miss you Zack…I wish you were still here protecting me sometimes…"

-

-

-

-

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! It just seems that these little things keep on getting longer and longer…Anyone want a more limey/lemony scene? Any suggestions on what they wanna read next? I'm open to criticism people! So criticize away!


	5. Fate

Title: Fate

Summary: It was inevitable. It had been their fates. Still, she cried for them. She cried for herself.

Characters: Aerith, Cloud, Zack. Not as pairing.

Warning: None. Completely Worksafe. But there is angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Crisis Core or Advent Children. No money or profit is or ever will be made.

Fate

_They die. They both die. But we need someone. A savior…We need one. Only one…She has come, Her Child will destroy us…Meteor…Our demise. Help us Child of our Brethren. _

Aerith dutifully planted the flower, firmly, but gently, patting the semi-rich soil where the wooden floor had rotted and broke to leave gaping holes that revealed the thriving life underneath. Aerith's careful caring, prodding, and diligent hard work had paid off over the hills. The most beautiful, and only, flowers grew in her church in all of Midgar.

_They come…Our savior comes. But they will be killed. We need to save, to interfere…Tell us, which one will be the better? Which one will save us from her, Child?_

Aerith stifled a cry of denial and pain, knowing who the Planet was talking about. They needed to stop Sephiroth. Someone needed to stop Sephiroth. And who better than the two runaway lab experiments C and Z.

_Who, who? Who do we need…Only one, we need only one, two shall not work, no it shall not work. We only need one Child. We need only one to stop Her Son._

"C-cloud," she stuttered, her heart breaking. Her sweet Zack, so bright and cheerful; she couldn't imagine him dead. But death was better than the twisted life the savior would live.

And she would never see Cloud anyways. It was for the best.

_The blonde? He is our savior? Ah, we have a savior. Yes, now only one now, only one. We shall defeat Her, Her and Her Son. We must, we need to. Our Children depend on it._

Aerith was crying now, her tears slipping down her cheeks, splashing silently unto the soil and flowers. She cried for Cloud, the boy who grew up to fast and would never be whole again. She cried for Zack, because he would die, die because he was only a drop, a single thread in the tapestry of the Lifestream. Gaia did not look at the individuals of humans, but saw them as a whole, as a union of one thing. And because of this perspective, she was callous but kind in her own way. In a way, both of them would die.

_Inevitable. You do not wish for them to die Child? Then they shall not. Our savior shall live and the other shall live in him. We will grant this wish, but only because you are our Child. Our precious, precious Child. Our daughter. They shall live. They both shall._

-

-

-

-

A/N: Uh yeah, not too sad, but sorta angst. More like sadness, but it's my theory of why Cloud and Zack sorta mixed together. Sorry for the lateness, I've been working on something. But please do review. I do love reviews like the other authors. :)


End file.
